Newcomer
by Litesleeper
Summary: What happens when someone from Bella's past year experience transfers to Forks High School? Will Edward realize that he should change Bella? Please review this is my first fan fic. Chapter 5 is up now and six will be up very soon! Hope you guys like it...
1. First Day Of The Last Year

First Day of the Last Year

The grey light shown through my window like any othe day and as usual I felt two cold arms wrapped around me when I realized I was the luckiest girl in the world. Then as usual I rolled over to see my beautiful angels face staring back at me.

"Goodmorning my love", he said right before he kissed me passionately. After pulling way from my greek god, I ask "How did I get such a perfect boyfriend?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe because I've been madly in love with you Isabella Swan ever since the first day I laid eyes on you.

" I immidiately started to blush after the words left his lips. "It's the first day of our senior year, can you believe it?"

"Well, yes," he answered.

"Well oh course you can, you've graduated high school at least five times already." He just smirked at me before throwing me over his shoulder and taking me down stairs to eat breakfast. I poured my a bowl of cereal and sit at the table while Edward watched me relentlessly.

"Why must you watch me when I eat, it's embarrising." He just laughed out loud and went on staring. When I was done I rushed up stairs to get dressed for the day ahead.

While I was getting ready, Edward went to pick up the Volvo and his siblings. He was waiting outside in my driveway when I came out the door and greeted me with my favorite crocked smile. I jumped into the passenger side of the car and we where off. Rosalie and Emmet graduated last year so I didn't have to see the glares Rosalie would have given me the whole way to school. Alice and I talked about if Mike was gonna be as obsessed with me as he was last year. This thought made Edward furious as usual until I informed him he had nothing to worry about.

The parking lot was packed with alot of familar faces and a few new. I seen Jessica getting out of her car when we pulled into a spot. "Bella," Jessica hollered. "How was your summer," she asked when she walked up to me.

"It was good, I spent the whole summer with Edward and his family basically."

"Oh, you two still dating?"

"Yeah going on a year in two days. So what about you and Mike?" I could tell by the look on her face that that was something I didn't want to get into.

"Well I'll see you later Jess," I said as I started walking over to Edward. She waved at me and waited for Angela.

The one good thing about this year was Edward had the same classes as I did, so no worries about Mike. First period was Physics, oh yeah. I noticed there was a new student in our class this year, a guy. He was dark haired and kind of built, then I recongized him. He was one of the guys that tried to herd me down last year in Port Angels.

"Bella are you okay sweetheart, you look really pale?" As Edward looked into my eyes I turned around and ran out the door toward the parking lot. Edward was right behind me, "Bella what is it, whats wrong?"

"Did you see the new guy in our class?"

"No I didn't pay attention, why?" The tears started to fill my eyes when I spoke, the memory of that day flooding back into my mind. "Do you remember last year when Jess, Angela, and I went to Port Angels?"

"Yeah, and those guys tried to...," he stopped. I could see that he knew what I was getting at. "Bella don't worry, I won't let him come even ten feet from you." "Edward, what if you aren't here and he tries something...," I couldn't finish. "He won't, I swear to you." "Okay," was all I could get out before he pulled me in for a kiss to seal his promise.

For the rest of the day Edward wouldn't leave my side. But I was perfectly okay with it, I felt safe. At lunch Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I sit at the same place the Cullens have always sit for the past three years now. I walked into the cafteria with Edward when the guy seen me.

"Hi, sugar how have you been?" Trembles ran down my spine as he spoke to me. "Get lost, she has no intrest in you," Edward growled. He wrapped his arm around my waste and led me through the line.

"Are you okay Bella." I just nodded my head. He wasn't convinced.

"Look at me Bella," I looked into his smoldering golden eyes. "Are you okay," he asked one last time. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Yeah Edward I'm fine it just kinda shocked me thats all." He sighed, "Okay then, you want pizza or a burger?"

"Neither, I'll take some french fries instead." That crooked smile came a cross his face as he paid for my lunch.

After school we went to Edwards house. Esme was home an greeted us with a smile as we walked through the door. "How was your day," she asked warmly.

"It could have been better, one of Bella's friends from Port Angels has transfered to Forks," Edward announced between grinted teeth. I touched his shoulder to calm him down, it helped a little.

"Well we're gonna go up stairs." He picked me up and ran in vampire speed to his room and put me on the bed. I sat up and looked into his eyes then placed myself in his lap. He rubbed his nose up and down my jaw and then down to my neck. I've learned to be perfectly still while he was doing this.

"I love you so much, if you wasn't there today I don't what I would have done?" Looking into my eyes he whispered "I will never let anything happen to you, I would die if anything ever did."

"Hello your already dead!" He scowled at me before kissing me, "You know what I ment." "Well maybe tomorrow will be better," he said.

"It will be, because you'll be there with me." 


	2. Suprise For The Birthday Girl

Surprise For The Birthday Girl

It was the same routine as everyday, I roll over and see my Edward laying next to me. But there was something different about today, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then I hit me, it was my birthday.

"Happy Birthday Bella," he whispered to me when he kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you, so what's on the adgenda today?"

He just smirked and had this 'I'm not telling you' look in his eye. "Fine, don't tell me but you know I hate surprises."

Then I stuck my tongue out at him in protest to his joke. I jumped out of bed, but I tripped on the way up. Lucky Edward was there to catch me or I would have a lovely knot on my chin.

"I don't think you can go a single day without endangering yourself or others." "Ha ha your so amusing," heavy sarcasim dripped from my voice.

Heading to the bathroom to prepare for the day ahead, I fixed my hair and brushed my teeth before going to change. I put on a red baby tee that Alice bought me and some blue jeans, then made my way to the kitchen. To greet me was the being of perfection; Edward...making me breakfast.

"This is new," I answered when I pulled up a chair. "It's your birthday, you don't think I was gonna let you make your own breakfast now do you?"

I just smiled as he put my waffles with strawberries on top in front of me. "How did you know that I love waffles?" "Bella I'm your boyfriend, I'm suppose know these things," he laughed at.

"Maybe or maybe it is because I told you when you play a trillion questions with me."

"That too."

On that note I was done then someone knocked on the door. "That would be Alice and Jasper, You ready?" I nodded my head as we walked to the door hand in hand. Alice jumped up and kissed me on the cheek, "Happy Birthday Bella." I smiled at her and said thank you. The drive to school was quiet. We pulled into the parking lot and I seen Jessica holding a present, I praid it wasn't for me.

"Hey Bella, here happy birthay." I took the shine wrapped box and opened it. It was the sweater I've been wanting, turtle neck and it was black, "Thanks Jess I love it." "Your Welcome, I remember you eyeing it at the store last time we went shopping." She hugged me and ran off to her class.

Hand in hand Edward and I head to Physics together. The whole day I people stopped when they seen me to wish me a happy birthday. Eric was the second one to tell me happy birthday. But Mike was the most persistent. He told me every time he saw me and on top of that he bought me a diamond bracelet. This pushed Edward to far.

"Listen Newton, Bella don't want your gift and she certainly don't want you!"

"Jealous Cullen, are you afraid I'll take your dear sweet Bella away? Don't you think it is about time Bella had a real man?"

Hearing Mike say these things made me fume and I don't get up set that easily. So I did what any other girl would do in a situation like this... I spoke my mind.

"Mike! NO one, I mean NO one will EVER take me from Edward, certainly not you! I told you a thousand times Mike, I DON'T LIKE YOU! I never have and I never will, so get that through your ego thick skull! Oh and by the way, Edward is a million times the man you'll ever be!"

Mike just stared at me, Edward got an extremely large smirk on his face, and I was so mad I was in tears. Mike looked like he was about to physically hurt me, Edward must of sensed it because he growled at Mike. When Mike walked away I stared into Edwards eyes, he just wond his arm around my waist and headed to the cafeteria.

We were greeted at the door by Alice and Jasper. Alice had a strange look on her face. Jasper looked well, like Jasper. Alice was the one to speek first.

"We have to leave." Edward already knew why with the whole reading minds thing. But Alice wanted to fill me in on the news.

"I had a vesion that the sun will come out during sixth period, and we all know what that means." I looked outside and the clouds where already starting to let up. I felt Edward pull me in, so I turned to see his angelic face.

"You better go." He leaned down to kiss me softly.  
"Be careful and stay away from Mike okay. I'll send Emmet to pick you up from school."

"Okay."

He kissed me one last time before he left then walked out the door in his graceful way. I decided that I wasn't that hungery so I went to my lock to get my stuff for sixth period, Advanced Litature. It was a great class, especially since I got to read alot. On my way to my locker I ran into him. I started to turn around and walk the other way but he wasn't having that.

"Hey..." I cringed as I heard him come closer to me.

"Hey, so where is your boyfriend?" He had a disturbing look in his eye.

"He left early to take care of some family business." I started to walk off but he grabbed my arm. The next thing I know is I'm being thrown up against the lockers.

"Good, so we can finish where we left off." I punched him and ran, bad idea. He caught me and he was pissed. I seen his face one last time before it got dark. 


	3. Run

"_Hey..." I cringed as I heard him come closer to me._

_"Hey, so where is your boyfriend?" He had a disturbing look in his eye._

_"He left early to take care of some family business." I started to walk off but he grabbed my arm. The next thing I know is I'm being thrown up against the lockers._

_"Good, so we can finish where we left off." I punched him and ran, bad idea. He caught me and he was pissed. I seen his face one last time before it got dark._

Run

I rolled over and felt a piercing pain all over my body. I tried to recall what took place for me to be in this much pain. Then it all came back to me. My eyes snapped open and I was in an old cabin some where in the woods. The room I was in was bare the only thing in it was a rickety old bed and that was where I happen to be laying. Just when I sat up someone came through the door.

"Good your awake, now maybe we can have some fun." I seen the rope in his hand. He came over to me and tried to take my left hand. Out of reflexs and fear my right hand came up an met his jaw.

"You sure are a fiesty little thing aren't you, I like it but you will learn your place." Next thing I knew I was flying off the bed from a blow that came out of no where. I already had a bruise on my cheek bone I guess with the way it stung. Now I would have a busted lip to go with it. In the pit of my stomach I could already feel the naesuea, I could smell the blood as it ran down my chin.

"I'll come back in an hour and maybe you'll have a little respect." When he walked out I could the door lock. I was just about ready to cry when I seen the window. Why hadn't I noticed it before? I could tell it was already past three so that means Edward would be worried sick. I ran to the window and surprisingly it was open. As I pushed it up, my heart beat started to race. I was already out of the window when he came back into the room.

"Hey what do you think your doing," he screamed as he seen me take of across the forest. I was running as fast as I possibley could without tripping and falling. It dawned on me I had no idea where I was but I couldn't stop. I just let my feet guide me. The adrenalin was rushing through my blood and my paced quickened. Iwas running out of breathe and I could hear him running through the trees.

"Come back here, you are so in for it when I catch you!"

Out of fear I ran faster and then I did something I should of done in the first place... I screamed for my savor, my angel, my Edward.

"Edward! Edward, please Edward please!" I prayed he could hear me. I ran through the brush. I ripped my jeans and my shirt, it scratched my face and my arms. The next thing I knew I was in front of the Cullens house. Some how my feet and my heart lead me to the place I felt safest. As I ran to the house I felt someone tackle me.

"I told you was in for it!" He ripped off my shirt, what was left of it. Then went for my pants, I was biting and fighting the whole time. He hit me again and it hurt like all the other ones.

"Help! Edward, Alice, somebody please!" I cried out.

"No one can hear you Bella. Your boyfriend can't save you now. Your all mine."

"Wanna Bet." I reconigzed the musical voice; it was my angel. Edward had ripped him off of me before I could even look at his face. Alice grabed me and carried me to the house.

"Alice, oh Alice I was-"

"Shh Bella your safe now, don't worry. I'm going to go get you some clothes, I'll be right back." When she left I went to the nearest mirror and looked at my face. I had a busted lip, a bruise the size of a hand on my cheek, and now a black eye. Alice came back then and gave me some jeans and a plain t-shirt. I noticed all the scratches from the trees when I changed. Edward came in right after I put on my shirt.

"Bella-" I had turned to him and he seen my face.

"Oh Bella," he was sobbing but it was tearless. I touched his cheek and looked into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I was so scared Edward, I was afraid that I would never get to see you again." I was crying now. He smoothed my hair and just breathed in my sent.

"Me too. When Emmet went to school and you wasn't there I freaked out. I didn't understand what happended. Then Alice had a vesion, I took off after that searching."

"Edward what happened to him?" An evil look came into his eyes, then anger, then pain.

"He'll never hurt you again Bella, I swear." I just nodded and layed my head on his chest.

"I love you always and forever, please don't leave me."

"I never will. Bella can I give you your birthday present now?" I groaned because I hate presents and surprise, I hate my birthday! He just laughed then he was utterly serious.

"I was wondering since it is labor day weekend and all... I was wondering if well-" He never struggled for words; it was kind of cute.

"I wanted to change you." I was shocked and speechless.

"I-I-" It wouldn't come out. But he could see it in my eyes.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Today, I was so scared that I might lose you, and I almost did. I realized that I never wanted to have that feeling again." I just smiled and kissed on the lips several times before I looked back into his eyes.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" I screamed, jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. He was surprised by my actions, but then just kissed me so deeply. I broke it even though I didn't want to but I had one question.

"When are we going to do it exactly?"

"I was thinking tomorrow after school. We'll just tell Charlie your spending the weekend with Alice because you two are going to Seatle to go shopping."

"I think that is a great idea."

"I thought you would think so." He just smirked up into my favorite smile crocked smile.


	4. Edwards Gift

"I wanted to change you." I was shocked and speechless.

"I-I-" It wouldn't come out. But he could see it in my eyes.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Today, I was so scared that I might lose you, and I almost did. I realized that I never wanted to have that feeling again." I just smiled and kissed on the lips several times before I looked back into his eyes.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" I screamed, jumped up and wrapped my legs around him. He was surprised by my actions, but then just kissed me so deeply. I broke it even though I didn't want to but I had one question.

"When are we going to do it exactly?"

"I was thinking tomorrow after school. We'll just tell Charlie your spending the weekend with Alice because you two are going to Seatle to go shopping."

"I think that is a great idea."

"I thought you would think so." He just smirked up into my favorite smile crocked smile.

Edwards Gift

I was so excited Edward was going to change me I couldn't sleep that night. I kept tossing and turning hoping sleep would come but it never did. Edward chuckled at my restlessness than started humming my lullaby. I tried to relax but the more I did the more my heart would start to race.

"I promise it will come sooner than you think," he spoke in my ear.

"I know but I still am excited. I get to be with you for all eternity."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, now you need to sleep. You'll be tired and end up falling asleep in class. And this will be the last time you'll ever sleep and dream again."

When Edward spoke those last words I hit me, this will be last time I'll ever lay in my bed and drift to sleep. But on the bright side no more worry about sleep talking. I laughed at that thought. Edward looked at me courisously I could see he was trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"This means no more talking." He got a saddened look on his face. I stared up into his eyes and kissed him tenderly.

"Please, don't change your mind. I promise I'll tell you every thing I'm thinking. I'll even trip on occasion." He smiled at that last thought, a vampire triping over her own two feet, that was a challenge. But I was up to it for him. He kissed my neck and I started to relax. I could smell his sweet breathe, it was so soothing, at least to me. The last thing I remember was Edward telling me he loved me.

I woke up the next morning anxious, not for school but what awaited for me after it. I had told Charlie last night I was spending the whole weekend with the Cullens. I explained how Alice and I was going shopping in Seattle and that I was just going to stay the night, he didn't seem to mind. Charlie has been acting really weird lately, like he has some big secret. I was probabley just being paranoid. I jumped out of bed not even remembering Edward was still in my room. I went to the closet and found my favorite jeans an grabbed a blood red silk shirt Alice insisted I have. Before I knew it I was changing, I pulled on my jeans and was buttoning my shirt when I turned and seen Edward smirking at me. I dropped my jaw and turn the same color red as my shirt. This sent Edward rolling.

"Wh- Why didn't you tell me Edward?" I screamed, but I wasn't mad surprisingly just embarresed. He was at my side in that instant.

"Bella I have been staying in your room for the past year to the day, it's not my fault you forgot for a moment. Besides your beautiful why be ashamed of it?"

"I just wish you would of tolded me, perv!" My crocked smile appeared on his face.

"Well since to day is our anniversary all is forgiven, one whole year and I've loved every bit of it. I love you always and..." He cut me short and kissed me more deeply than ever. I was used to the boundaries to help not tempt him. But that will all changed in ten hours or so.

"Forever..." He said as we pulled apart. "Bella have you been wondering why Alice is taking you shopping after the transfermation?" I hadn't really thought to much into it, I was just thinking it was Alice being Alice.

"No."

"Well, I talked to Charlie and he congratulated me and gave me his best consent. Isabella Swan, Bella I love you more than anyone in the world. You taught me how to be human again. I've never loved someone so much in all my hundred years. Bella will you marry me?" Edwarded pull out a black box and opened it... It was a diamond and it had two topaz stones on both sides. I looked in to his eyes and could see him tremble.

A single tear ran down my cheek than I whispered "Yes, yes Edward I will marry you!" He slipped the ring over my left hand ring finger. Just than there was a knock at the door. Edward ran me down stairs to open the door. It was the whole Cullen family.

Alice spoke first "What did she say, she said yes, I knew it, told you!" Than it was Emmett "Whoo, Edward you got a one of a kind." Jasper was next "Edward if you ever hurt her I'll kick your ass!" Emmett agreed to that too. Carisle and Esme just hugged me and kissed me on the cheek as a 'welcome to the family' gesture. The one person I didn't expect to speak to me was Rosalie. "Bella I know we never really got along, but I know Edward loves you. I was just scared for him, I didn't know if you would freak out an run or tell the world. I'm sorry can you forgive me?" All this was in like ten seconds and I just smiled then hugged them all including Rosalie.

"Well you guys better get to school," Emmett stated, "We'll see you after school, Congradulations you two. Your perfect together." Me and Edward nodded as we walked to the car, Jasper and Alice was already in the back waiting for us.

School seemed to drag on forever. Jessica and Angela noticed my ring and the school was buzzing about Edwards purposal to me this morning. Mike was so pissed that he checked out early for the day. This made Edward laugh hestaricaley. When school was finally over I had Edward drive by my house before we went to his house for the long weekend. I ran up stairs and grabbed a small silver wrapped box and went down stairs. Edward was sitting on the couch when I got there. I took a seat by him.

"I bought this on Alices' last shopping spree, she helped me pick it out. I really hope you like it." I handed Edward the box. He looked at me than opened it. There in the box laid a silver chain with a oval pendant on it, it had a key imprint in the middle of it. On the pendant around the key was inscripted 'She who holds the to my heart, I will love forever'. As Edward read the inscription I pulled out a matching chain an hung on it was the key, I laid it in the imprint.

"Perfect fit," He stated. I put the chain around his neck, it hung beautifully on his pale chest. "Thank you, it's perfect." I just smiled and jumped off the couch.

"Well I'm ready, that is if you are?" He rose up in such grace I thought I was going to faint. He pulled me in and rubbed is thumb on my cheek then lead me out the door. It didn't take long to get to Edwards house, not with his driving. Every one was waiting for us. "Bella do you want to do this now or wait?"

"Now, the sooner we get it over with the sooner we can be together forever" He just nodded waited for me by the stairs while everyone gave me a hug. Alice whispered to me "You just fine Bella I promise, I love you." She kissed me on the cheek before I turned to Edward. We walked up the stairs hand in hand. When we reached his room Edward paused at the door. He stared at me intesively. It made me self consious this brought on the burning in my cheeks. Edward sighed deeply.

"I'm going to miss that so much." I kissed him on the cheek then opened the door. As I walked in I tripped and almost fell. Edward caught me. He smirked and then stated "That too." He touched my skin, listened to my heartbeat, and made me blush relentlessly. This was the last time I would be with Edward as a human.

"Are you ready for the three days of pain?" I just tilted my head to the side and waited. He kissed me on my lips then my cheek and down my jawline. He kissed slowly down my neck, when he got to the spot he kissed it several times. The last kiss was the hardest and then I felt his teeth sink into my tender flesh. It hurt badly, when he stopped the pain just got worse. The venom was in my blood stream making its way to my heart. I felt the burning sinsation spread through my veins, I screamed. It was piercing I seen the consern in his angel eyes. The first day was bad the second day the same but the third day was the worst. The closer the venom got to my heart the more pain serged through my dying body. When the pain was at its peak I blacked out for five minutes. My eyes opened and the fire was gone. Alice just stared at me. I was confused I thought Edward would be here when I woke up.

Alice sensing what I was looking for answered my thoughts, and she's not the one with mind reading ablities. "I told him so go down stairs so he can be as shocked as the rest of us." I just nodded as I stared at the mirror across the room. I stepped off the bed and walked slowly to stare at my reflection.

My hair got a darker shade of brunette, my skin was paler, my figure was muscular by femimen I actually had curves, but what caught my gaze the most was my eyes. They where a bright violet, gorgeous was all that came to mind. Alice was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Here," she handed me a pair of jeans and a black shirt, "go get changed. Wow your eyes, there violet!" I walked into the bathroom and changed. the jeans fit snug but it looked good. I was admiring them on my new transformed body. The shirt I pulled on was low cut in the neck line, v-neck Alices' favorite. But the bottom of it was shocking, just three inches above my belly button the shirt was cut to match the v-neck; revealing another one of Alices' favorites.

"Alice,' I walked out "I can't we-"

"Bella you look awesome come on lets go down stairs. Edward is going to flip!" This thought made me stay in the shirt. Alice ran down stairs and I walked slowly, slow for a vampire, down to see everyone. All their jaws dropped as I walked down the stairs.

"Bella your gorgeous," Emmett and Jasper said at the same time. Rosalie was in awe. "Absultely beautiful," Esme praised and Carisle nodded. Edward just stared at me, his jaw still dropped. Than he ran over to me "No one should look so tempting, now I'm definately going to have to watch Mike and all the rest of your groupies." I just rolled my eyes. "Your eyes are- wow! That's all there is to it." Everyone gathered around to see what Edward ment.

" There violet! That's very unusual, but I like it." Rosalie announced and continued to stare into them.

"Well I think Edward should take Bella hunting so we can go shopping when they get back," Alice stated, "we have to get Bella's wedding dress." I smiled at that thought. Edward agreed and we was off.

My first hunt this was going to be interesting. When we went out side Edward throw me the keys, "Wanna drive?" I seen it was to the Aston Martin. "Hell yeah!" I took off running I was there in a half a second. When we was in and the car started. We was off, we weren't going far just a couple miles up the road. I was taking out of my trance when Edward started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I glared.

"Look at how fast your going," I looked down it read 120 miles per hour! "Holy Crow!"

"After all those times 'Edward slow down' it finally caught up to you," he chuckled.

"I didn't even realize I-", just stuttered.

"You never do until you have some one remind you of it... constently." I just stared at him apoligitactly, apparently I was forgiven because he kiss me swiftly. We reached our distanationin ten minutes. As I stepped out of the car all the sents hit me all at once.

"Whoa!" Edward knew what I had just experienced.

"Remember to let go of everything, just consentrate on your senses. You'll do fine, watch me a few times." Then he was off, I stood there for a second. Then I let it all go and took off through the trees. 


	5. The Hunt

"Remember to let go of everything, just consentrate on your senses. You'll do fine, watch me a few times." Then he was off, I stood there for a second. Then I let it all go and took off through the trees. 

The Hunt

Running was excellerating, it was ecstasy, my natrual high. I found Edward he was zeroing in on an unexpecting cougar. He crouched down and crept closer. Just when he was five feet from his prey he pounced. The mountain lion roared and Edward let it go. This confused me at first but when the bleeding animal ran as fast as it could through the trees I knew. I went to look for Edward but he was gone and the chase was on. My senses kicked in into over drive with the sent of fresh blood. I ran faster than I thought possible. I caught up to Edward and the fleeing lion. He looked at me and smiled then pounced on the predator who had now became the prey. A deathening snap filled the silence of the forest. When Edward was finished he walked over to me, of course I was staring. He looked beautiful; the way the blood sit on his lips, it was so irrestable.

He reached me and put his arms around my waist. I looked into his eyes, now a gold, then the smell of the blood lingered on his lips was to much to resist. Before I knew it I was slowly licking it from his lips. Edward didn't seem to mind, he parted his lips and kissed me. When I realized what I had done, I stepped back. Edward looked at me a little confused.

"I'm sorry," I looked down at my feet, if I could still blush I would have.

"Don't be," He knew was I was apologicing for, "To be quiet honest I liked it, now come back over here. I wasn't finished with you yet." Before I knew it he was right in front of me. He bent down and kissed me harder than he ever has. We stood there for what seemed like hours but I could of stayed like that forever.

"This is nice I said," My lips brushed his as I spoke.

"Hmmm," Was Edward said he was enjoying my sent. Since my change my smell to Edward hadn't changed, it was stronger.

"Not having to hold back," Then I kissed him tenderly, and I was gone. I could see his shocked look as he realized his arms was empty.

"Bella," He shouted, "You can't just kiss someone like that and take off!" I laughed I was already a half a mile from him. Then I heard him he was running, I knew he would find me because my appealing smell. I took it up a speed. But something stopped me, I turned and there was a herd of deer.

I crouched down and waited. Edward was about to tackle me when I took off and pounced on buck. I ripped at its neck and the warm sensation hit my hands, I licked my hands and it over came me. When I was done I licked my lips and turned to Edward, who had a shocked look on his face.

"What?" This was making me self consious. "So I can't hunt as good as you, so what."

"That's not it Bella, you was perfect. No one has ever looked so beautiful." I smiled and he was walking to me. I laughed at him and he looked at me puzzled.

"You got to catch me first," Then I was off again. I ended up in the meadow. At the moment I stopped Edward tackled me, sending us to the ground. We rolled over and over to see who would end up on top. Of course it was Edward, damn him being so strong!

He stared into my eyes and my crocked smile appeared on his face. He bent down and set his lips on my neck then made his way up to my lips.

"You know Edward, now that I'm like you..." He was dazzling me "U-Uhmm, we don't have to hold back."

"I know Bella," Then he kissed me deeply, I never knew Edward was that good. He held back alot when I was human. I wrapped my arms around his neck deeping the kiss. He had his hands behind my back, rubbing my spine.

"Edward," I said in between kisses, "That's not exactly what I meant." He knew what I was at when his cell phone rang.

"Uhh, not now," Edward was pouting. "Hello."

"Edward, you two hurry up!" Alice was screaming on the other end.

"Okay Alice we're coming," I said, I knew she could hear me. Edward looked hurt. I pushed him off me and took off to the car. I heard Edward tell Alice they were going to have a serious talk later. I laughed and was off again. Edward right behind.

When we got to the house Alice met us at the door. I got out and before I knew it I was being dragged to Rosalies BMW. Rosalie was already in the drivers seat.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing?"

"Going shopping!" She squealed excitedly. Edward grabbed my other arm and kissed me.

"We'll finish what you started when you get back," He smiled and I melted. This made him roar in laughter. Alice just pulled me into the car and we was off to Seattle.

"Bella I hope you don't mind, I went through your CDs and found a band I never heard of an decided we should listen to it on the way." Rosalie stated.

"No, what band is it and what CD."

"AFI, and it is Sing the Sorrow." She turned and looked at me.

"Oh okay, put it on number four."

"What's this song called Bella?" Alice asked. "Silver and Cold." As Rosalie and Alice listened I just laid my head back against the seat and begain to sing.

_I came here by day But I left here in darkness And found you on the way Now it is silver and silent It is silver and cold You, in somber resplendence I hold_

_Your sins into me Oh, my beautiful one Your sins into me Oh, as a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble in prayer And beg for forgiveness Your sins into me Oh, my beautiful one_

_Light, like the flutter of wings Feel your hallow voice rushing into me As you'r longing to sing So I will paint you in silver I will wrap you in cold I will lift up your voice as I sink_

_Your sins into me Oh, my beautiful one now Your sins into me Oh, as a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble in prayer And beg for forgiveness Your sins into me Your sins into me_

_Cold in life's throws I'll fall asleep for you Cold in life's throws I only ask you turn away Cold in life's throws I'll fall asleep for you Cold in life's throws I only ask you turn as they seep into me Oh, my beautiful one now_

_Your sins into me __Oh, my beautiful one __Your sins into me __Oh, as a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble in prayer And beg for forgiveness Your sins into me Your sins into me_

_Your sins into me Oh, my beautiful one now Your sins into me Oh, as a rapturous voice escapes I will tremble in prayer And beg for forgiveness Your sins into me Your sins into Your sins into me Oh, my beautiful one_

When the song came to and end Alice and Rosalie looked at me in shock. I just turned and ducked my head. Alice put the song on repeat.

"Bella you have an amazing voice." Rosalie said. Alice spoke next "It sounds like angels, your heaven on earth. Does Edward know you can sing this good." I just stared at them. "You mean to tell me you've never let Edward hear you sing?" Both was shocked now. "Well that will change," They just smirked. Alice had already picked up her phone and was calling Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett answered, "Hello, hey Alice. Whats up?"

"Emmett do we still have that karioke box?" Emmett was puzzled "Yeah Alice, but do you need it?" Alice continued to tell him the plan. "Edward has never heard Bella sing, Emmett you should hear her. Hear listen..." She held the phone up to my mouth I sang a few verses of the song. "Damn, Bella your good." I laughed. "Emmett tell everyone expect Edward, tell them not to think about it when he's around, okay?" I heard Emmett agree than he yeld into the phone "Bella your going to knock his socks off, See you girls later." Alice hung up the phone. I just stared at her, I was kind of excited about it. We were in Seattle when Alice had hung up with Emmett.

"Ready to go shopping Bella!" They both screamed."Sure, why not. It's not every day you get to go shopping for your vampire wedding." They both laughed. We went to a formal dress store, Rosalie told me my dress will be black. When they went looking for dresses to try on, I walked over to the assistant and asked if they did custom dresses. She informed me they did but it was expensive. I told her it was no amount of money, it was can they have it done by next weekend. She looked shocked, I informed her the person would be paid extra if it could be done. By this time Rosalie and Alice was by my side. The girl asked to see my design, I told it has to be in black silk. She nodded as she scanned it over.

"Bella you designed that!" Rosalie asked, "Edwards going to flip!"

"More like become a gymnast after he see her in that." Alice stated.

"I know that is why I designed it." The girl looked at me and asked 'what if she could have it done by tonight,' I just tolded her that would be great. She went and got the material and had another girl come over. I noticed she was pale skin and very beautiful. She smiled at me when she seen my design. "Are you getting married?" I just nodded my head. "That dress will make your soon to be go crazy." I realized she was like us, a vampire. She led us to the back.

I stood still while she zipped around me. I was surprised when she was done in about three hours. But I don't know why there wasn't alot to the dress, it was very revealing. Rosalie told me the more revealing the better, I was a little nerves when the girl told me to go try it on. I walked into the dressing room and when I came out everyone stopped to stare.

The dress had a very deep neck line, it was about three inches below my belly button. The sides of the dress was cut out so it whould reveal my almost all my body; there was about half an inch of material between my neck line and my stomach. The cut outs on the side started from the top were the material lay about one inch below my breast and all the way to my hips. The material around my breast was rounded to fit me perfectly. The only thing that held the material to the back was to thin strings that came over my shoulder and under my arms. My whole back was exposed, till you got to my lower back were the material dipped into a low 'U' shape. The bottom of the dress was long, and on the left side was slit that came up to my the lower part of my hip, that only left about two an ahalf inches between the bottom side cutout and the slit. Basically it looked like I had to 1/2 inch pinstripes going down my stomach that bloomed out to the cover my chest and my bottom half.

Rosalie and Alice flipped they loved my dress and I had to admit I loved it too. The way it looked on my skin was transparent and exquisive. I thanked the girl who took and made my dress a reality. I learned here name was Kris. "You know Kris, since you made this real for me, would you like to come to my wedding and I handed her a invitation." She looked at me,"Oh course I would, I wouldn't miss the look on your soon to be's face when he see you coming down the isle." I laughed at the thought of Edwards face. I thanked Kris one more time and we left.

It wasn't long before we was back in Forks. Alice took my dress and put it in her closet. Then ran back down stairs, "Now," she said, "Hey everyone!" Alice chirped and all the Cullens was in the room. She looked at Emmett and he just nodded he grabbed and took to sit by the piano.

"No Emmett put me down," I protest the whole way. Everyone just laughed, including Edward. Emmett handed me the mic and stepped back. Everyone but Edward was excited, he was confused. Than the musis to AFIs' Silver and Cold started to play.


	6. Authors Note 1

Authors Note

Hey everyone who has read Newcomer, I hope you guys has liked what you've read so far. I'm trying to keep it updated as much as I can. So what do you think of Bella's dress? I really did draw the design out, its in my sketch book. It took me awhile to describe it in words though. And I still don't think I did a good job of it. An AFIs' song, thats my fav. song of theirs and I thought it would be great for Bella to sing. Even though I feel it sounds more like Edward than Bella but there might be a catch to that. ;)Well keep reading please I really hope you like it. Chapter six will be up very soon I promise. Keep the reviews coming it really helps having support. I'll be putting a poem on here that I wrote soon too, so I hope you read that too!

Thanks Everyone for reading this far

Litesleeper

Oh and if an one has read the first chapter of New Moon, will someone it to me I can't read it with my computer. I would love it if someone could do that thanks 


End file.
